lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.04 Jeder für sich
"Jeder für sich" ist die 4. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 53. Episode von Lost. Sawyers rebellische Einstellung führt dazu, dass Ben und die Anderen einen Plan entwickeln, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Lager der Überlebenden beginnt Desmond damit, etwas zu bauen. Die Rückblende zeigt Sawyers Zeit in dem Gefängnis, in dem er nach dem Betrug an Cassidy gelandet ist. Inhalt Rückblende im Gefängnis]] Sawyer befindet sich in einem Gefängnis und sitzt die Haftstrafe für den Betrug an Cassidy ab. In einem Boxring kämpft er mit einem anderen Häftling und gewinnt. Auf dem Rückweg zu den Zellen sieht er, wie ein anderer Insasse verprügelt wird. Ein Mithäftling sagt ihm, dass der Mann Munson heißt und seit kurzem dafür im Gefängnis ist, dass er dem Staat 10 Millionen Dollar gestohlen hat. Sawyer gewinnt Munsons Vertrauen, indem er ihm voraussagt, dass der Gefängnisdirektor versuchen wird, an das Geld zu kommen, indem er Munsons Frau Lila beeinflusst. Während Munson von seiner Frau Lila besucht wird, erhält Sawyer Besuch von Cassidy. Er ist ihr gegenüber jedoch sehr abweisend und ändert sich auch nicht, als sie ein Foto von einem Baby namens Clementine auf den Tisch legt, von dem sie behauptet, dass sie Sawyers Tochter ist. Sawyer geht verärgert davon und streitet ab, eine Tochter zu haben. Munson ist von der Konfrontation mit seiner Frau sehr aufgebracht und vertraut sich Sawyer an. Er erzählt ihm, dass er das Geld tatsächlich gestohlen hat und bittet ihn darum, ihm zu helfen es wegzuschaffen. Sawyer, der Munson zuvor gewarnt hat, Schäden zu vermeiden, indem er sich niemandem anvertraut, hintergeht ihn indem er die Behörden über den Standort des Geldes informiert. Im Gegenzug werden die letzten 6 Jahre seiner Haftstrafe aufgehoben und er erhält 10% "Finderlohn". Auf die Frage, wie er das Geld haben möchte, bittet er Agent Freedman vom Finanzministerium darum, damit in irgendeiner Bank in Albuquerque ein Konto unter dem Namen Clementine Phillips zu eröffnen. Er besteht darauf, dass man niemals herausfinden darf, von wem das Geld stammt. Direktor Harris fragt ihn, wer Clementine Phillips ist, aber Sawyer weicht der Frage aus. Daher gratuliert ihm der Direktor nur noch dazu, dass er "durch Tricksereien aus dem Gefängnis gekommen" und jetzt ein "freier Mann" ist. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Auf der Hydra Juliet bringt Jack etwas zu essen in das Aquarium und er beschwert sich über die Cartoons, die ihm gezeigt werden. Er fragt sie, was vor sich geht und macht Andeutungen über Autoritätskonflikte innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Anderen. Juliet besteht jedoch darauf, dass die Entscheidungen gemeinsam getroffen werden und nicht nur von Ben. Um seine Zweifel auszudrücken, erinnert Jack sie daran, dass Ben bei Jacks Ausbruchsversuch keine Probleme mit Juliets Tod gehabt hätte und dass er daher eigene Entscheidungen fällt. Als Juliet ihren Widerspruch zum Ausdruck bringt, kommt Ben herein und stellt ihre Unabhängigkeit auf die Probe. Er verlangt, dass sie sofort mitkommt, weil das U-Boot zurückgekehrt ist und Colleen mitgebracht hat, die von Sun schwer verletzt wurde. Sawyer und Kate werden gerade zur Arbeit im Steinbruch abgeholt, als Danny Pickett über Funk darüber informiert wird, dass seine Frau angeschossen wurde. Als die Gruppe eintrifft und Colleen an den Käfigen vorbei trägt, erkennt Sawyer sie und erklärt Kate, dass sie von den Überlebenden angeschossen worden sein muss, da die Anderen sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen würden. Sawyer sieht darin ein "Ticket nach draußen" und kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. s Falle hat nicht funktioniert.]] Weil Danny Pickett beschäftigt ist, plant Sawyer einen Fluchtversuch und entwickelt eine Methode, gegen seine Wärter zurückzuschlagen. Er verbiegt das Wasserrohr, das in den Trog führt und erzeugt damit eine Lache vor dem Eingang des Käfigs. Er erklärt Kate, dass er die Wache mit den Elektroschocks der Essens-Taste außer Gefecht setzen will, indem er selbst als Stromleiter fungiert. Dadurch will er an die Schlüssel für die Käfige kommen. Er fügt hinzu, dass "jeder für sich selbst kämpft" und dass sie keine Zeit haben, um Jack zu retten und auch gar nicht wissen, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Ben begibt sich zu Sawyers Käfig und bleibt kurz vor der Pfütze stehen. Auf die Frage nach seinem Alter antwortet Sawyer, dass er 32 ist, aber Ben enthüllt, dass er weiß, dass Sawyer 35 ist. Die Frage nach seinem Gewicht beantwortet Sawyer mit 82kg. Als Ben in die Wasserlache tritt, packt Sawyer ihn und tritt mit seinem unbekleideten Fuß mehrmals auf die Taste, aber nichts passiert. Ben erklärt ihm, dass sie die Anlage vorsichtshalber deaktiviert haben und schlägt ihn daraufhin mit einem Teleskopschlagstock bewusstlos. Als Sawyer wieder zu sich kommt, ist er auf einem Tisch fixiert, der dem ähnelt, auf dem Jack aufgewacht ist. Er hört, wie Tom und Ben sich darüber unterhalten, dass sie seit zwei Tagen "nichts mehr empfangen" und dass die Kommunikationsanlagen nicht funktionieren. Zwei weitere Andere, Jason und Matthew, betreten den Raum und stellen sich über Sawyer, während Ben und Tom zusehen. Sawyer beginnt zu schreien und einer der beiden gibt ihm die Anweisung "gegen den Schmerz" auf einen Stock zu beißen. Als der andere eine große Spritze vorbereitet, wird Sawyer panisch. Die beiden beugen sich über ihn und rammen ihm die Spritze ins Brustbein, während Sawyer durch den Stock schreit. Jack kann einen Teil von Sawyers Schreien durch die angeblich nicht funktionierende Gegensprechanlage in seiner Zelle hören. Sawyer kommt erneut auf dem Tisch zu sich und Tom stellt einen Käfig auf seine Brust, in dem sich ein weißes Kaninchen befindet, dass mit der Nummer 8 markiert ist. Ben nimmt den Käfig und schüttelt ihn heftig, was das Kaninchen verängstigt, bis es umfällt und regungslos liegen bleibt. Dann erklärt er Sawyer, dass ihm und dem Kaninchen ein Schrittmacher implantiert wurde. Sobald seine Herzfrequenz 140 erreicht, wird sein Herz explodieren. Damit will Ben sicherstellen, dass Sawyer keinen Fluchtversuch unternimmt. Er legt ihm ein Armband an, dass seinen Puls misst und ab 125 Schlägen in der Minute ein akustisches Signal von sich gibt. Auf die Frage, warum sie ihn nicht einfach umbringen, antwortet Ben, dass sie "nicht einfach so morden". Außerdem warnt er ihn, dass Kate dasselbe Schicksal ereilen wird, wenn er sich falsch verhält oder ihr von dem Schrittmacher oder der Videoüberwachung erzählt. soll Colleen retten.]] Sawyer wird zurück in seinen Käfig gebracht und die Wachen geben Kate einen Sack mit neuer Kleidung. Sie stellt Sawyer einige Fragen darüber, was passiert ist, aber er gibt nur ausweichende Antworten. Als Kate sich mit dem Rücken zu Sawyer umzieht, kann er sein Interesse nicht vermeiden, woraufhin das Messgerät anfängt zu piepen. Kate spricht ihn darauf an, aber erneut weicht Sawyer aus. Um sich zu beruhigen schüttet er sich einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über den Kopf und weist Kate ab. Als Kate bemerkt, dass die Stangen an der Decke ihres Käfigs viel weiter auseinanderstehen und einen Fluchtversuch plant, versucht Sawyer, sie davon abzubringen. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack wird in den OP-Saal gebracht.]] Jack hört erneut Gesprächsfetzen der Anderen durch die Gegensprechanlage, als Juliet mit blutbefleckter Kleidung hereinstürmt und ihn bittet, ihr dabei zu helfen, Colleen zu retten. Mit einem Sack über dem Kopf wird er zum Operationssaal gebracht und passiert dabei auch die Käfige, in denen Kate und Sawyer eingesperrt sind. Um ihre Rufe nach Jack zu übertönen geben die Lautsprecher ein lautes Sirenengeräusch von sich. Trotzdem scheint Jack seinen Kopf in Richtung der Käfige zu wenden. Als er den Operationssaal betritt, äußert Ben seine Bedenken darüber, aber Juliet meint, dass Jack helfen kann, weil er Arzt ist. Ben will erneut widersprechen, aber Juliet macht deutlich, dass sie es für Colleen tut. Während der Desinfektion bemerkt Jack Röntgenaufnahmen an der Wand, aber Juliet erklärt ihm, dass es nicht Colleens sind. Danny ist ebenfalls gegen Jacks Anwesenheit, weil Colleen seine Frau ist, aber er wird schließlich beruhigt und nach draußen gebracht. Zusammen mit Ben und Tom sieht er von einem Beobachtungsraum dabei zu, wie Juliet und Jack versuchen, Colleen zu retten. Als sie einen Herzstillstand erleidet, erfährt Jack, dass der Defibrillator defekt ist und dass so etwas noch nie zuvor passiert ist. Jack beginnt mit Reanimationsmaßnahmen, aber er bleibt erfolglos. thumb|left|250px|[[Danny attackiert Sawyer.]] Danny geht wütend zu den Käfigen und greift Sawyer an, der sich nicht verteidigt. Trotzdem fängt der Pulsmesser an zu piepen. Danny wirft Sawyer vor Kates Käfig und schlägt ihn in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Er will von Kate wissen, ob sie ihn liebt und schlägt ihm wieder und wieder ins Gesicht. Kate streckt ihre Arme durch die Gitterstäbe und umarmt Sawyer von hinten, während sie unter Tränen ihre Liebe beteuert und Danny bittet aufzuhören. Nach einer Weile geht Danny wieder davon. klettert aus ihrem Käfig.]] Sawyer wäscht sich in seiner Zelle das Gesicht, als Kate durch die oberen Gitterstäbe ihres Käfig steigt und zu ihm herüberkommt. Sie ist beunruhigt darüber, dass Sawyer nicht darüber sprechen will, was mit ihm gemacht wurde und will zusammen mit ihm fliehen. Er will jedoch, dass sie alleine flieht, aber sie weigert sich und knackt währenddessen das Schloss seines Käfigs. Als er beteuert, dass sie gehen soll, wenn sie ihn liebt, erklärt sie, dass sie das nur gesagt hat, damit Pickett ihn in Ruhe lässt. Während sie zurück in ihren Käfig steigt, sagt Sawyer erneut, dass "jeder für sich selbst kämpft", aber Kate bevorzugt die Devise "Zusammen leben, alleine sterben". Im Überwachungsraum der Hydra haben Ben und Tom den Vorgang mit angesehen. Tom weist darauf hin, dass Danny Sawyer umbringen will, aber Ben meint, dass Danny warten soll. Ben hat Jack mit Handschellen an den Operationstisch fesseln lassen, auf dem immer noch Colleens Körper liegt, damit er nachdenken kann. Juliet kommt herein und will Jack zurück in seine Zelle bringen. Dabei erklärt sie ihm, dass sie Reproduktionsmedizinerin ist und daher nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Tod hat. Jack ist der Meinung, dass sie nichts mehr für Colleen tun konnten, weil sie schon zu schwer verletzt war. Auf die Frage, ob er das nur sagt, um Juliet aufzuheitern, sagt er spöttisch, dass ihm das egal ist. Während sie ihm die Handschellen abnimmt, sagt er ihr, dass er weiß, dass die Röntgenaufnahmen von einem Mann stammen, der etwa 40 Jahre alt ist und dass dieser Mann einen großen Tumor in Höhe des vierten Lendenwirbels hat. Jack weist darauf hin, dass er "zufälligerweise" Wirbelsäulenchirurg ist und fragt, wen er wirklich retten soll. macht eine erschütternde Entdeckung.]] Später weckt Ben Sawyer für einen Spaziergang. Sawyer macht einen Kommentar, dass Ben das Buch "Von Mäusen und Menschen" gefallen würde, weil darin Welpen umgebracht werden und bezieht sich damit auf das Kaninchen, welches Ben getötet hat. Während sie einen weiteren Hügel erklimmen, schlägt Sawyers Pulsmesser wieder Alarm, woraufhin er sich unwohl fühlt. Als er fragt, ob Ben ihn hier heraufbringt, um ihn umzubringen, bleibt Ben stehen und klärt Sawyer darüber auf, dass ihm gar kein Schrittmacher eingesetzt wurde. Er holt das markierte Kaninchen aus seiner Tasche und erklärt, dass es nur mit einem Betäubungsmittel behandelt wurde und nicht tot ist. Sawyer versetzt Ben daraufhin einen Schlag, bevor die beiden Wachen, die sie begleiten, eingreifen können. Daraufhin macht Ben ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht hier ist, um ihm das Kaninchen zu zeigen. Als sie die Spitze des nächsten Hügels erreichen, ist Sawyer überrascht, als er eine andere Insel sieht, die sich neben der befindet, auf der sie stehen. Ben erklärt, dass es sich dabei um die Insel handelt, die Sawyer kennt und er daher nicht fliehen kann. Er begründet seine Handlungen damit, dass man einen Betrüger betrügen muss, um seinen Respekt zu gewinnen. Er will, dass er sich von Kate distanziert, obwohl er sie braucht und zitiert aus "Von Mäusen und Menschen", aber Sawyer erkennt das Zitat nicht. Danach begibt sich die Gruppe auf den Rückweg. Bei den Überlebenden und Claire nach dem Blitzeinschlag]] Desmond erklärt Claire, dass sie eine Weile an den Strand ziehen muss, damit er ihr Dach reparieren kann. Claire besteht jedoch darauf, dass es in Ordnung ist und wird dabei von Charlie unterstützt, der hinzufügt, dass er es reparieren würde, wenn es kaputt wäre. Desmond akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung und geht davon, nachdem Claire sich für seine Sorgen bedankt. Claire ist aufgrund Desmonds Verhalten misstrauisch, aber Charlie glaubt, dass er "nur eine Taste zum Draufdrücken" braucht. Paulo steht am Strand und schlägt Golfbälle ins Meer, als Desmond zu ihm kommt. Er bittet ihn darum, sich einen Golfschläger ausleihen zu dürfen und gibt ihm noch ein paar Hinweise, um seine Technik zu verbessern. Desmond bringt den Schläger an der Spitze eines großen Turms an, der in der Nähe von Claires Zelt steht, worauf Hurley ihn fragt, ob das Kunst ist. Desmond erklärt, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt und schlägt ihm vor, noch einen Moment zu warten, als Hurley losgehen will. Plötzlich kommt es zu einem Regenschauer, bei dem Claires Dach beschädigt wird und eine Menge Wasser auf Aaron fällt. Als Claire und Charlie ihn abtrocknen und ihn vor dem Regen schützen, schlägt ein Blitz in den Golfschläger auf dem Turm ein, der wie ein Blitzableiter funktioniert. Charlie sieht sich schockiert um und starrt dann verwirrt auf den lächelnden Desmond. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Tom sagt zu Ben, dass es zwei Tage her ist, dass der Himmel sich violett gefärbt hat und die Kommunikationssysteme aufgehört haben, zu funktioneren. Dies ist die dritte Erwähnung des violetten Himmels. Zuerst hat Charlie es in Claire gegenüber erwähnt und später hat Hurley Desmond in davon erzählt. * Die Episode ist die zweite, deren Titel sich auf Jacks Ansprache aus bezieht: "Every man for himself is not going to work. ... If we can't live together, we're all going to die alone." ("Jeder kümmert sich nur um sich selbst, das wird hier nicht funktionieren. ... Aber wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können... sterben wir allein.") ** Nachdem Kate erklärt hat, dass sie ihre Liebe zu Sawyer nur beteuert hat, damit Danny Pickett aufhört, ihn zu schlagen, weist Sawyer erneut darauf hin, dass "jeder für sich selbst kämpft". Darauf sagt Kate, dass sie "zusammen leben, allein sterben" als Einstellung besser findet. * Jack hört erneut Geräusche aus der Gegensprechanlage in seiner Zelle. In hat er die Stimme von Christian gehört, die ihm geraten hat, "es ruhen zu lassen." ** Sawyers Protestschreie, während diesem von den Anderen eine große Spritze ins Brustbein gerammt wird. ** Gesprächsfetzen von Anderen, kurz bevor Juliet Jack um Hilfe bei der Rettung von Colleen bittet. * Während Ben und Sawyer über die Hydra-Insel wandern, sind im Hintergrund Lautsprecher zu sehen, die in der Landschaft stehen. * Das Pulsmessgerät, das Sawyer tragen soll, stammt von dem Hersteller "Suunto" und ist wahrscheinlich das Modell "Advizor". Die Aufschrift "pacelabs 514" bedeutet "Spacelabs 514". Dabei handelt es sich um den Hersteller des Messgeräts selbst, welches seit 1981 produziert wird und weit verbreitet ist. Produktion * Eko, Locke, Nikki, Sayid, Sun und Jin kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * funktionieren nicht auf die Art und Weise, die Ben beschrieben hat. Seiner Aussage nach gibt das ihm eingesetzte Gerät dem Herz einen "Tritt", wenn es zu stark arbeitet. Stattdessen geben sie bei jedem Herzschlag (bzw. wenn eine bestimmte Frequenz unterschritten wird) einen schwachen Stromstoß ab um die Schlagfrequenz zu regulieren. Bens Beschreibung passt eher auf einen , der bei bestimmten Arten von Herzrhythmusstörungen einen hohen Stromstoß abgibt. Des weiteren ist die Implantation von einem dieser Geräte eine sehr komplexe Angelegenheit und erfordert mehrere spezialisierte Geräte und viel Erfahrung. Die meisten Patienten sind unmittelbar nach der Operation in der Lage, des Gerät sowohl von innen, als auch von außen durch die Haut zu spüren. ** Da Sawyer jedoch gar kein Gerät implantiert wurde, kam es nur darauf an, dass Bens Geschichte plausibel genug klang, um ihn zu täuschen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sawyer sitzt nach dem Betrug an Cassidy eine Haftstrafe ab. * Sawyer bringt Munson dazu, ihm mitzuteilen wo sich das Geld befindet und verrät ihn dann an Direktor Harris und Agent Freedman, um dafür früher entlassen zu werden. * Ben täuscht Sawyer, indem er ihm erzählt, dass ihm ein Schrittmacher implantiert wurde, der sein Herz zur Explosion bringt, wenn sein Puls 140 erreicht. * Sawyer streitet es ab, Clementines Vater zu sein, aber er hinterlässt ihr anonym die Provision, die er als "Finderlohn" für das Geld von Munson bekommt. * Jack und Juliet sind nicht in der Lage, Colleens Leben zu retten. Später wird Jack an den Tisch gekettet, auf dem Colleens Leiche liegt. * Juliet sagt, dass der Defibrillator defekt ist und zuvor nie gebraucht wurde. Ihrer Aussage nach hatte sie als Fruchtbarkeitsmedizinerin nie mit dem Tod zu tun. * Danny Pickett will Sawyer töten. * Ben tötet scheinbar ein Kaninchen, auf dessen Fell die Zahl 8 steht, aber es wurde nur betäubt, um Sawyer damit zu täuschen. * Munsons Geld ist in einem Mietlagerhaus an der 441. Straße in Abschnitt 23C versteckt. * Die Gefangenennummer von Sawyer ist 480 und die von Munson ist 248. * Es regnet, als Kate zum ersten Mal durch das Dach ihres Käfigs klettert. * Es regnet, als Danny Pickett Sawyer angreift. * Am Strand kommt es zu einem Gewitter und ein Blitz trifft Desmonds Blitzableiter. * Ben erklärt Sawyer, dass sie sich auf einer zweiten Insel befinden. * Desmond sieht vorher, dass es einen Blitzeinschlag geben wird und baut einen Blitzableiter. * Der Pulsmesser fängt an zu piepen, wenn Sawyers Herzfrequenz 15 Schläge pro Minute unter der kritischen Frequenz ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Sawyer nennt Munson "Costanza" in Bezug auf den Charakter "George Costanza", der aus dieser amerikanischen Sitcom stammt, die von 1989 bis 1998 ausgestrahlt wurde. * "Snagglepuss": Sawyer nennt Munson "Murgatroyd" und bezieht sich damit auf einen Charakter dieses Cartoons. "Heavens to Murgatroyd" ist ein in Amerika gebräuchlicher Ausdruck der Überraschung und stammt aus der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Der Ausdruck wurde von der Sendung "Snagglepuss" und der "Yogi Bear Show" in den 1960ern populär gemacht. ** "Meet the People": Der Ausdruck wurde bereits zuvor in diesem Film von 1944 verwendet. Er wurde von dem Schauspieler Bert Lahr gesprochen, der bekannt für seine Rolle als Löwe in der Verfilmung von "Der Zauberer von Oz" aus dem Jahr 1939 ist. Die Stimme von Snagglepuss wurde nach der von Bert Lahr entwickelt, daher wurde auch dieser Ausdruck übernommen. Ursprünglich war Murgatroyd ein Nachname. * " ": Sawyer nennt Danny Pickett wegen seiner bandagierten Nase "Chinatown" und bezieht sich damit auf Charakter "Jake Gittes" aus diesem Film von 1974. * " ": Als die Anderen Sawyer eine große Spritze ins Brustbein rammen sollen und nicht zurechtkommen, sagt einer dass der andere es "wie im Film" machen soll. Dabei bezieht er sich auf den Film "Pulp Fiction", in dem zwei Männer einer Frau eine große Adrenalinspritze durch das Brustbein ins Herz stechen müssen, weil sie eine Überdosis genommen hat. * "A Corny Concerto": Der Cartoon, den Jack sehen muss, ist ein Teil von Looney Tunes' "A Corny Concerto" aus dem Jahr 1943. * "An Der Schönen Blauen Donau": Die Musik, die in dem Cartoon verwendet wird, ist diese Komposition von * " ": Das Kaninchen mit der Markierung 8 ist ein Bezug zu Autobiographie und Schreibanleitung. King beschreibt darin ein Kaninchen, dem eine 8 auf das Fell gemalt wurde und das sich in einem Käfig befindet, um ein Beispiel für die Macht von Wörtern zu geben, die sich in Bilder und Ideen verwandeln. * "Von Mäusen und Menschen": Sawyer liest dieses Buch im Gefängnis. Später erwähnt er das Buch und Ben zitiert daraus. Das Buch wurde von während der Ära der großen Depression geschrieben und stellt eine Kritik an Träumen allgemein und dem Amerikanischen Traum im speziellen dar, die nach Sicht des Autors schädlich sind. ** Der Charakter "Lennie" ist besessen von Kaninchen. * "Father knows best": Sawyer fragt Cassidy in der englischen Fassung, ob sie meint, dass er zu "Father knows best" wird. Dabei handelt es sich um eine amerikanische Sitcom, die in den 1950ern und 1960ern im Fernsehen und im Radio ausgestrahlt wurde und die eine idealistische Version des Lebens einer Familie der Mittelklasse dieser Ära dargestellt hat. * "Der Zauberer von Oz": Sawyer nennt Ben "Zauberer von Oz". ** Bens Pseudonym "Henry Gale" ist gleichzeitig der Name eines Charakters dieser Geschichte. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Der Umstand, dass sich die Hydra-Station auf einer anderen Insel befindet, ist ein Mindfuck. Vorahnungen * Jack sieht im OP-Saal Röntgenaufnahmen einer Wirbelsäule. Es stellt sich später heraus, dass sie Ben gehören, der will, dass Jack ihn operiert. Querverweise * Paulo schlägt Golfbälle ins Meer. In der ersten Staffel hat Hurley einen Golfplatz errichtet, damit die Überlebenden sich von ihrem Schicksal ablenken können. * Sawyer sagt zu Kate "Reib Dir mal den Sand aus den Augen". Als Locke die beiden in seiner Vision gesehen hat, hat Sawyer Kate dieselben Worte zugeflüstert. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 da:Every Man for Himself en:Every Man for Himself es:Every Man for Himself fr:3x04 it:Ognuno pensi per sé nl:Every Man for Himself pl:Every Man for Himself pt:Every Man for Himself ru:Каждый сам за себя